


Have you been naughty or nice this year?

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [18]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, i had no idea that tag existed but it's quite accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Robron wrapping presents for their kids. Well, only Aaron's doing the job really... while Robert tries to distract him.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: First Sentence Writing Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Have you been naughty or nice this year?

“Have you been naughty or nice this year?” - asked Robert in his Santa costume as he leaned against the doorframe.

“What are you doing?” - laughed Aaron looking at him from the floor. He's been trying to wrap the kids presents for hours now... decent mind, and apparently his stupid husband didn't help him cause he was busy dressing up in this awful thing.

“Ho-ho-ho.” - said Robert in a low tone. Luckily the kids were at the pub, having a playdate, so that got them plenty of time to be ready for tomorrow. Well... for Aaron because it looked like Robert decided to be a kid today.

“You're ridiculous. Even more so if you think our kids won't know it's you under that.... that.” - he said pointing to the costume.

“What? Why? I think I make perfect Santa.” - said Robert sulking.

“Robert, Annie and Jacob are 4, and this one here...” - he said looking at their youngest – “...is still just a baby, she won't know any difference.”

“But...”

“No buts, come on, help me with this please, leave the stupidity to Bob, or any other idiot.” - Aaron heard his husband dramatically leave the room only to return a couple of minutes later, in normal clothing. - “Thank you, now... get your arse down and wrap this.” - he said tossing him Annie's present.

“You're no fun.” - told him Robert, while he got on the floor next to Aaron and their daughter. She amused herself with the different kinds of wrapping papers, it was good enough occupation for a 6-month-old.

“No fun....really? Then I'm sure you don't care about the thing safely tucked away in the second drawer.” - he smirked. He knew Robert would check it out as soon as he said it. He heard Robert's breath caught in his throat as he opened that drawer, realizing what he planned for them later tonight.

“So... naughty then.” - said Robert to himself as he licked his lips.

“Don't even think about it... not before we finish this. It's important, and I know us. If we get carried away we won't finish in time, then we're gonna have 3 screaming children telling us how Christmas is ruined because Santa didn't get them their presents in time.”

“You're spoiling them.” - scoffed Robert.

“Me? That's rich... Mr alright alright but only one more chocolate.” - he laughed.

“Okay, we're both bad.”

“No, we both love them.” - he smiled at him.

“Can't wait for this little one to start talking.” - he said grabbing the baby's hand, making her laugh.

“She's only 6 months old.” - said Aaron rolling his eyes.

“I know, but it's amusing how fast they grow up.”

“I know.” - he sighed. - “Come on soft lad, we have 4 more presents to finish, then we can watch crap tv before the kids get back.”

“What about that?” - asked Robert looking in the direction of the drawer.

“That's for later. Definitely, after the kids are fast asleep.”

“You know we should've taken your mum up on that offer.” - Robert had a point. Chas volunteered to babysit... all 4 kids for the night, but Aaron said no.

“No, Robert, I want them to wake up excited and ran down the stairs.” - as soon as he said it he heard Robert clearing his throat. - “Carefully.” - he added with a smile – “And I want us to spend the morning together, opening presents, and... the twins are big enough to understand the concept of Christmas, I just want all of us to be together.”

“I know, I was joking. I can't wait to see their faces.”

“Maybe... “ - started Aaron before he stopped.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe... you can wear the hat.” - he said slowly.

“The Santa hat? In bed?” - he asked with a playful tone when he realized what Aaron meant.

“If you want...” - shrugged Aaron.

“I knew you liked it.” - grinned Robert.

“Yeah, not the rest though.”

“Yeah... sure.”

“Alright, shut up you. Just finish wrapping that box.” - smiled Aaron.

“Alright boss, as you wish.” - he winked. Aaron didn't think he could blush after all these years of marriage and 4 kids... but when it came to Robert, everything was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> want more cuteness? give me a prompt
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: @tardisgirl93


End file.
